Star Trek: Excalibur
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: During the Romulan War, a cursed Starship is given the singular mission of capturing a Klingon Ship... Yet all is not as it seems as trouble beings almost right away
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is dedicated to the loving memory of Fanfiction Author:  
R.J Bingham**_

_**Rest In Peace old Friend and Father-in-Law.**_

* * *

_**Star Trek: Excalibur**_

Since the launch of the NX-01 Enterprise, the NX-Class fleet had become the backbone and blue print for all Starfleet Vessels, yet it was almost certain that one of the designs had troubles from the beginning. One of the last of her design to launch called the _Colorado_, although she had her flaws from the start. Her first crew had perished during an engine malfunction as many of her construction detail had died due to unknown circumstances, now considered a cursed ship by many of the Starfleet officers, assembling a crew was all but impossible as the ship lay dormant for many months alone in the darkness of an old Starship graveyard set up by the Vulcans to retire outdated Starships for the scrap pile.

On the furthest reaches of Starfleet's grip an outpost had become under the watchful eye of the growing Klingon Empire, its only defence was an outdated weapons platform that could barely stand upto the weapons of the Klingon Warships. With all of the Starfleet vessels concentrating on vital systems, the planet was virtually defenceless against the marauding Klingon Empire.

Consoles exploded as dust and debris fell around the last remnants of the Starfleet research lab while they continued to defend the outpost against the vastly superior attacking force.

"_FULL POWER TO THE DEFENCE GRID, MAYBE WE CAN DRAW FIRE UNTIL THE OTHERS ESCAPE!"_ The Commander called out.

"Sir, it's no good. The defence grid isn't getting past their shields"

"One bee sting can hurt, but a thousand can kill the bastards. Focus all firepower on the lead ship!"

"Aye sir!" A young woman cried out.

Explosions ripped through the command centre once more as the last of the scientists and engineers evacuated the planet in one of the last vessels, all that remained was the outpost's short-range science vessel.

"Alright, lets get the hell out of here… evacuate the outpost. Everyone out now!"

"Aye sir" said the remaining staff.

As they left all but one remained at his post, looking back the Commander of the outpost ran towards the human male and grabbed him by his left shoulder.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MISTER? I SAID EVACUATE!_"

"No sir, someone will have to stay behind and keep the weapons firing. Get out of here; I'll cover your backs"

"Bill, I can't ask you to do this" The Commander said slowly.

"I know. But you know I'm facing charges back home… sir. Let me do this"

Nodding slowly and saluting the bravery of the man before him he stood tall and proud as he looked at his young officer, possibly for the last time.

"Good luck Lieutenant…"

"To us all sir, get the others to safety, if there is a way out of here I will find it. I promise"

"I believe you will, after all… Klingons don't take prisoners"

"Once your ship is at Warp, I'll set the autodestruct and run like hell… we found some caves not far from here, I can make it"

The Commander removed his weapon from his thigh and tossed it too the young Lieutenant before walking away quickly, smiling too himself the Bill looked back at the weapon station before him as he targeted the nearest Klingon ship with everything the weapons platform could throw at it. Finally the scout ship jumped to warp as two Klingon Battle Cruisers broke past the defensive lines and began to transport troops to the surface, stepping behind a console Bill placed two Phaser Pistols on the ground next too him as he raised a Rifle and aimed it at the door as large alien soldiers began to appear in the doorway, taking a deep breath he began to fire down the corridor hitting the large Klingon Warriors, as they fell more Klingons appeared and took there places as they returned fire.

Disrupter blasts slammed into the consoles near him as debris flew in all directions from the explosions, covering his face for a moment he looked up as a large Klingon looked down upon him almost laughing. Smiling Bill stood as he held a small box in his hand, the eyes of the Klingon widened as he read the writing on the box, a count down was in progress. With a cocky smile, the young Lieutenant spoke in Klingon much to the surprise of the many warriors stood before him.

"See you in the afterlife!"

Explosions ripped along the corridors as the large alien looked around while large intensely hot flames began to consume his warriors behind him.

"You will die for this Human!" He said grabbing his blade.

Suddenly the young Lieutenant was engulfed in a blue haze as he smiled and spoke aloud in Klingon.

"But not today asshole!"

Laughing he disappeared in a Blue transporter haze as a series of large explosions ripped the outpost apart. Materialising on a transporter platform was a huge relief for the young officer as a large human male yelled into the intercom.

"We got 'im. Now sir!"

Aboard the large Starship, the artificial gravity seemed to shift slightly as the large vessel banked to port and screamed into warp as disrupter blasts slammed into its hull and finally dissipated as the vessel warped out of enemy fire. Smiling the large human male walked towards him with his hand extended for a handshake.

"Lieutenant Franks… nice job"

"Thank you Commander…"

"Tucker, everyone calls me Trip"

"Tuck… is this Enterprise sir?"

"Well it ain't no tug boat kid. The Cap'n wants to see you ASAP"

"Aye sir, of course sir" He said eagerly.

"Relax kid. Take it easy. We picked up the distress call from your outpost not long ago… then a message from a Commander Bennett, he said you where still on the planet. The Cap'n decided to take a look"

"Glad he did sir"

Stepping off the transporter platform the young officer looked around as his legs began to shake while the realisation hit him of what he had just witnessed and done on the planet surface; taking his arm Commander Tucker led him out of the transporter bay and finally upto the bridge. After regaining his composure, the young officer stepped onto the bridge and looked around slowly as the many officers on the bridge began to applaud him. Blushing slightly he walked towards the legendary Captain in the centre seat.

"Lieutenant Franks, I'm Captain Archer…"

"Yes sir, I know sir. I've heard a lot about you and your crew sir. I'm honoured"

"You showed a lot of balls down their kid. Nice work, we've contacted your Commanding officer and informed him that you are onboard, he and his crew send there thanks"

"They'll do more then that sir once they realise what I have"

"What's that?" Archer said quickly.

Smiling the young man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out three medium sized data discs, and handed them to the Captain before him.

"What is this Lieutenant?"

"The research sir… and intelligence I… borrowed from the Klingon ships. Before the Commander ordered the evac, I was able to hack into one of the Klingon ships and download as much as I could onto these discs. I believe that Starfleet will find them interesting, fleet movements, general Intel and quiet a bit of Intel on the Romulans sir"

Smiling Archer extended his hand to the young officer, a motion that was gracefully accepted as he looked around the bridge once more.

"Bigger then I thought, if you don't mind sir… I'd like to get down to your sickbay, I busted a few ribs not long ago they are still giving me some pain"

"Of course Lieutenant… Hoshi, decode these discs. Trip why don't you take him down to sickbay, see what Phlox can do for him"

"Of course, this way Lieutenant"

For three days the Lieutenant remained onboard the Enterprise as it warped closer to Earth until a distress call changed the course of the ship. Although she was an excellent linguist the Lieutenant thought it would have made things go quicker if he would be allowed to assist Hoshi Sato in decrypting the data discs, until the distress call caught the attention of the crew.

"… Repeat this is the Cerberus, we have been attacked by Romulan ships…we've lost engines and loosing life support. Requesting assistance…"

"Hoshi?" Archer said.

"Got it sir, the Cerberus… a small transport ship. Warp three capable"

"Captain, the Cerberus had visited the Outpost on many occasions. I'm familiar with the vessel and its crew; it wouldn't last long in a fire fight against any ship"

"T'Pol?"

"I have it on sensors Captain…"

"On screen and magnify"

The screen changed to the image of the ship, almost unidentifiable due to the damage caused, both warp nacelles had been destroyed as plasma fires could be seen venting from the ship.

"Picking up five life signs, very erratic"

"Away team, have Phlox ready to beam over with a trauma kit. T'Pol, Trip, Malcolm…"

"Sir, request permission to join the team"

"Granted, grab your gear"

"Aye sir" Bill said with a concerned look on his face.

As the team materialised on the wreckage of the ship, they looked around at the damage and dead bodies on the floors. Kneeling down next to a body, Lieutenant Franks rolled over the corpse as shock overtook him. The right side of the unfortunate person's face had been melted by what appeared to be a plasma fire as a frozen look of pain remained on the face of the woman before him.

"My god… Tara"

"You knew her Franks?"

"Yes sir, ships Doctor. Damn…"

Closing his eyes, he stood as T'Pol scanned the area, pointing in one direction she signalled the way to move.

"This way to the bridge Captain… picking up the life signs their"

"No ma'am… this way to the bridge" Franks said with respect.

"The sensors do not lie Lieutenant"

"With respect Commander, they do if they don't know they are. In the event of a hostile force boarding the ship, a fake sensor image is projected to confuse an invading force as long as the backup computer core is on-line of course"

"Fascinating, how do you know this?"

"Because I designed it ma'am, you see this ship has been mistaken for a cargo carrier many times. It is in fact a courier ship delivering classified information about the Klingon Empire to Starfleet"

"What?" Archer yelled.

"We all have our secrets sir… forgive me"

"That was an intelligence outpost?" He barked.

"And an R and D Outpost sir, that's why I had to destroy it. Bridge is this way"

"Alright Lieutenant, but once we are back on Enterprise you and I will have a little chat"

"Aye sir" He smiled.

After climbing over rubble and debris the away team finally reached the bridge, forcing the doors open the smell of burnt flesh filled their lungs as they entered.

"May I assume I can trust these readings Lieutenant?"

"Of course Commander… Ssshhhh, you hear that?"

A slight moaning filled the bridge as they looked around, finally they located the source as they begun to pull bulkheads off a body.

"Lie still, you are okay" Phlox said.

Finally, the last piece of bulkhead was pulled away as a man climbed out from underneath what was left of the helm.

"Williams?" Franks said quickly.

"Franco? Is that you?" He coughed.

"Yeah… long story. What happened?"

"Not sure, where's the Captain?"

Looking around he saw Malcolm Reed shaking his head as he stood over another body, quickly scanning the bridge he saw the rest of the away team pulling debris off the remaining crew.

"Captain, this woman is badly injured, she needs medical attention fast" T'Pol said quickly.

"Phlox go, Archer to Enterprise… we have five survivors beam them and Phlox to sickbay"

"Williams… focus, you have to focus. What happened here?"

Shaking his head slightly he attempted to stand only to fall over in pain.

"We… picked up your signal, but we're too far out. Captain ordered us to head back anyway, we got intercepted by a Romulan ship, they boarded us before we knew what happened"

"Williams, listen to me… where is the Intel… where is it?"

"What intel?" Archer asked.

"We picked up some chatter on subspace a week ago; it looks like the Klingons are getting involved with the Romulans in this war…"

"That explains a lot" Trip said with a concerned look.

"Williams, where is it?"

"I-I don't know… once we got boarded I activated the grid as you showed me. We sealed the bridge but it was too late, the obviously got what they wanted. They disappeared not long after" He mumbled.

Three hours later, after being yelled at by the Captain, the Lieutenant Franks finally made his way back to the sickbay. Upon entering his face almost lit up as he saw the last person he expected to see sat on an Enterprise bio-bed.

"T'Lana?"

"Franks?"

Quickly the Lieutenant made his way towards the patient and hugged her softly, much to the surprise of the medical staff and officers around sickbay. Smiling he looked down upon the patient.

"When the hell did you rejoin?"

"I didn't… I was heading back when I got offered a ride on the Cerberus"

Slowly he brushed her long blonde hair away from her face as shock overtook many of the Enterprise crew now in sickbay.

"You're a Vulcan?" Reed said aloud.

"Not entirely" She said with a smile.

"Her mother is Vulcan… her father well, he was a different species"

"Which?" Phlox said with interest.

"I don't know. My mother never spoke much of him. It's good to see you again Bill"

"You don't sound like any Vulcan we've ever met" A nurse said with a smile.

"I found a place that allows me to experience the emotions forbidden by my people… yet still maintain an element of logic. Bill here as my first… experience with… some emotions"

Winking slightly a Phlox, Bill turned to the young officer he was speaking to on the bridge of the destroyed ship.

"Williams… welcome back"

"Franco, I thought that was you. What are you…"

"Let's just say the Klingons destroyed the outpost. Captain Archer was kind enough to offer us a lift back home; he was heading that way anyway"

"Kind of him…" T'Lana said with a smile.

"Wasn't it?…" He winked. "Williams, the intel was taken by the Romulans… where is the backup?"

"What backup?" He asked.

"Ohh come on Williams, I know you… you're the most anal person I know. You back up everything"

"My left shoe… peel off the heel. You'll find a small data chip, everything is on that chip"

Smiling slightly Franks tore the heel off and pulled out a small data chip, with a deep sigh he placed it in his pocket and turned to the Doctor.

"Doctor, how long before they can be released?"

"I'd like to keep them over night for observation, after that they should be fine"

"Do what you can for them, until we reach earth they are under my command, Archer's orders. T'Lana, we reach Earth is 20 hours… dinner, you and me"

"Of course"

Smiling he left the sickbay and headed back towards the bridge, as he entered he walked towards the Captain's office and entered as ordered.

"Captain Archer, I have the intel"

"I thought it was captured?"

"I was right about Williams; he always keeps a backup on all files"

"Excellent, I'll contact command and inform them. Nice work… Lieutenant"

"Thank you sir… what will happen to us once we reach Earth?"

"Admiral Foster wants you to report to him as soon as you can"

"Foster? Never heard of him"

"He's head of Starfleet Intelligence, your boss"

"Ohh… That Foster, perfect. Request permission to take a Phase-Pistol with me sir. He doesn't like me much"

"Request denied" He said with a smile. "So… you and that particularly attractive young Vulcan woman?"

"Once, yes… T'Lana is the most… unusual Vulcan I have ever met…"

"And?" Archer smiled.

"Private Sir… how did you know?"

"Gossip travels at warp speeds on a Starship kid" He laughed.

"I see that now. I was in my second year at the Academy, when this amazingly beautiful young woman was knocked up a year. She was quiet and shy in that strange Vulcan way. It took me six months to work up the nerve just to say hello…"

"And?" He said laughing.

"She hit me… hard. It was like, like being hit by a torpedo. A moment later she apologised as I lay bleeding on the floor, you see sir… everyone realised she wasn't the typical Vulcan and started hitting on her. She thought I was doing the same…"

"Where you?" He smiled.

"Of course… well I was about to. She has a smile that could melt even a Klingon's heart…"

"If they have them" Archer laughed.

"Yeah… Well it took me a few days to work up the nerve again, I made up some excuse about needing help with… damn what was it? Never mind, anyway after that we started dating, I even wrangled a posting on the old outpost together for a almost five years, until she was offered a post on the Cerberus. It was difficult but it was a promotion for her, eventually we drifted apart"

"Sounds familiar…" He smiled.

_**24 Hours Later…**_

Triumphantly the Enterprise returned to Earth to yet another hero's welcome as it was due to undergo yet another resupply, after beaming down to Earth for the first time in many years Lieutenant Franks made his way around the vast Starfleet Command complex until he arrived at the office of Admiral Foster, taking a deep breath he entered the large room as the old Admiral sat at his desk looking over what appeared to be a large report.

"Admiral, you wanted to see me sir?"

"Shut up and sit down!" He barked.

Obeying the Admiral's orders, he sat in a chair facing the balding Admiral as he continued to read the large file until he finally looked up with a deep look of hatred in his eyes.

"Well Lieutenant, I see you survived your little ordeal?"

"Sorry to disappoint you sir"

"Maybe next time you won't" He barked.

"Sir… if I may ask"

"Shut up… thank you. I've been looking over your file Lieutenant, what the hell are you playing at?"

"Sir?" He asked.

"Three weeks ago you violated orders and took a… Hopper on a little joyride with a young Ensign"

"Sir if this is about…"

"I wasn't finished. You realise who that young Ensign was Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir. But it wasn't a…'Joyride' as you say. I was under orders to investigate a sensor drone that broke past our sensor net, the commander ordered me to take along someone from engineering… the Ensign was up for the task"

"And her injuries?" He barked once more.

"The drone exploded as we got near it sir, the Ensign survived with a broken arm and wrist. I myself have a few broken ribs and other injuries"

"Your injuries do not concern me Lieutenant…"

Anger swelled within the Lieutenant as he stood and slammed his fists down on the desk and yelled for all to hear.

"_ENSIGN_ Foster was next on the roster sir… she knew the risks as did I and everyone on that Outpost"

"You're out of line Lieutenant"

"Screw you… Ben!" He barked.

"You are addressing a superior officer Lieutenant" He said as he stood.

"Maybe… Now sit down and shut up. Listen for once in your damned life… Your daughter asked me for that mission, she's young and inexperienced. As a matter of fact, sir she is not the best engineer and not my first choice for the mission, Lieutenant Anderson was my first choice but he was busy with a power conduit at the time. Anna was available and asked me to join the mission; no one would work with her sir… out of pity I took her along. SHE screwed up and triggered the autodestruct that almost cost us both our lives… did you know that Ben? Your daughter screwed up. I knew it would have screwed her career so I covered it up for her…"

"What?" He yelled.

"Yeah… I bet she never told you that did she? I ordered her to stay quiet and let me take the fall for _HER_, not for you or anyone else. With broken ribs and a fractured arm and shoulder I dragged her back to the hopper as she lay weeping"

"I-I didn't know that" He mumbled.

"Yeah? Now the truth is out. Check my medical files if you have the bollocks to do so, I had to have my left shoulder all but rebuilt after dragging her worthless ass through the mud back to the hopper"

Slowly the Admiral sat down as he looked up at the angered Lieutenant before him as five Starfleet security officers entered his office. Sighing deeply he waved away the security as he looked up at he Lieutenant and spoke low almost silent.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, I didn't know"

"What? I didn't catch that"

"I said… I'm sorry Lieutenant, I didn't know"

"Good… that little incident cost me a demotion by the way. Probably cost me my own command in the future"

A dark smile came over the Admiral as he looked directly into the eyes of the Lieutenant.

"Really? Not entirely Lieutenant. I have a little job for you, it was going to go to Archer and Enterprise… but I have a little job opportunity for you"


	2. Chapter 2

Night fell over the city of San Francisco as the Vulcan T'Lana awaited her old friend and former lover in the restaurant they once frequented, over the years she had gotten used to being stared at by males of many species although few knew her true heritage as a Vulcan since it was rare for a Vulcan to have blonde hair, even more rare for them to show emotion in the way she did. Graciously smiling to her waiter she took another sip of the glass of champagne she had ordered for the occasion as he leaned in and spoke to her softly.

"Stood up? If you don't mind me saying so miss, he is an idiot"

"He'll be along, he's never been one to keep great time" He smiled graciously.

"Well, if no one shows up. I get off shift in half an hour…"

Smiling slightly she took hold of his left hand squeezed slightly as his legs buckled and he fell to the floor wincing in pain.

"Go away…"

"Y-yes ma'am" He said in pain.

Across the restaurant Franks leaned against a door frame with a smile on his face as he watched, holding back his laughter he walked towards her and sat down with a slump.

"You're late" She said.

"Traffic you know?" He laughed.

"What are you smiling about? How did your meeting with Foster go, are we expecting Starfleet security guards to burst in with an arrest warrant?"

"Funny, been working on that joke awhile?"

"Five minutes or so, how was the delivery?" She mocked.

"You're damned crazy… even for a Vulcan. Anyway… I have something for you"

Smiling he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box with a Starfleet Command logo on top, with a questioning look she picked up the box and examined it slowly.

"Well it's a bit heavy for a ring Franks… what is it?"

"You have to open it T'Lana" He mocked.

Smiling slightly she opened the box and almost laughed as she looked inside.

"Commander pips? These have your name on them"

"What? Ohh sorry… this one is yours"

Smiling slightly he slid an identical box towards her as he picked up the first box.

"What are you upto Franks?"

"Nothing, Foster couldn't stop apologising to me after… well that's a long story…"

"Tell me anyway, just for fun"

"Alright… well it happened like this…"

_**Two Hours Earlier…**_

A dark smile came over the Admiral as he looked directly into the eyes of the Lieutenant.

"Really? Not entirely Lieutenant. I have a little job for you, it was going to go to Archer and Enterprise… but I have a little job opportunity for you"

"What?" He sighed heavily.

"Follow me"

Quickly with a smile the Admiral stood and walked towards a star chart on the far wall, pointing to a star system on the edge of Starfleet controlled space he looked back at the young Lieutenant and spoke with no concern in his voice.

"Two weeks ago we lost a ship in this region, it was ambushed by a Klingon vessel… however our ship got off a few good shots and crippled the enemy ship. It's far enough away that the Klingon Empire would have a hard time recovering the ship, but deep enough inside our territory for one of ours to get too it first…"

"What does this have to do with me?" He groaned slightly.

"You speak and read Klingon fluently right?"

"Almost… not perfect but I can get by"

"Good enough for me kid" He mocked.

"So you want me to jump on the next ship out and help bring it home?"

"Almost… we have a… ship standing by, we got a crew but no C.O… I want you to command it. You've proven that you can handle yourself against the Klingons…"

"In case you're either blind, stupid or both Ben, these are Lieutenant pips…"

"Yes, your demotion. Effective immediately… I'm reinstating your rank of Lieutenant Commander, with a Promotion to Commander. You are ordered to report to dry-dock tomorrow morning to take command, get me that Warship Commander, we need it"

"Commander? Me?"

"Yes…"

"What about a command crew, can I pick my own?" He asked with a smile.

"Some, most of your crew are already aboard however you are short a Chief Helm and Pilot…"

Thinking quickly as he smiled he looked at the star charts and nodded.

"I'll take it, I got just the person for the job…"

_**Present Time…**_

T'Lana almost burst out laughing as she listened too his tale, perhaps it was a practical joke he was so fond of pulling, but something in his eyes said it was the truth.

"Ohh no… I've been offered a posting on a Vulcan ship. I intend to take it"

"As what?" He mocked as he sipped his drink.

"Relief Helm, third officer"

"Really? Wow. Well that could beat my offer as Chief Helm and First Officer. I need you T'Lana, you're the best pilot I've seen… well next to me of course"

"Screw you" She laughed.

"You'd be miserable on a Vulcan ship… all those rules and regs to follow. Join me… you wouldn't even have to salute or call me sir. We'd be the same rank, this is everything you've trained for, well it's not the Captaincy but it's close. What do you say, wanna take a chance on a fools errand?"

A slight smile crept across her face as she looked down at the box with three shiny new Commander pips before her.

_**0700 hours.**_

_**(The Day After)**_

Beaming onto his new command for the first time he looked around the transporter room and smiled slightly, since he took the offer he knew he was being placed in command an NX-Class ship but nothing could prepare him for the size of the vessel he was ordered to command. Although it was the same basic design as the NX-01 Enterprise it somehow seemed a little larger, dressed in civilian clothing he walked the corridors of the ship and found his quarters, stopping for a moment he read the label on the door. '_Commander William J. Franks. Commanding Officer_' Smiling slightly he opened the door and threw his bag inside before making his way towards the bridge, upon entering he looked around at the new design of the bridge, although similar to the NX-01 it had a few minor differences. Nodding too himself with a smile he stepped onto the bridge and took a deep breath as he stopped near the weapons console, looking down at the controls he saw an eager young Lieutenant glaring at a uniformed blonde female officer.

"Hey, check it out. She could bounce her torpedoes off me any day" He whispered with a wink.

Smiling to himself he leaned closer to the young officer and replied with a whisper.

"I wouldn't let the Captain hear you say that, from what I hear, they are old… friends"

"The Captain ain't here, I've been checking her out since I got here…"

Miming too himself '_Ouch_' He smiled as the she turned and walked towards the young Lieutenant with her eyes a flame.

"What was that Lieutenant Junior?"

Seeing the rank insignias on her jacket he snapped to attention as she stepped around his console and pushed past Franks quickly, standing almost nose to nose with the frightened young man she looked around as the bridge fell silent.

"What is your name?"

"Umm… Andy… Andrew Cortez Ma'am"

"Well Andy, Andrew Cortez. You may refer to me as COMMANDER T'Lana, First Officer or Ma'am"

"Y-Yes Ma'am" He stuttered.

"What was that about torpedoes?"

"N-Nothing Ma'am. Forgive me ma'am"

"Ohh come on, I've heard them all before. Swab my deck, Fly my flag, Fire my weapons… anything else?"

Smiling slightly Franks leaned in towards her and whispered. '_bounce her torpedoes off me_' Smiling slightly she looked into his eyes and replied.

"That's actually pretty funny Mister Cortez… I was wrong, I haven't heard them all"

"Ohh lighten up T'Lana" Franks said in a mocking tone.

"Allow me some fun Franks"

The young Lieutenant's eyes darted to the man in civilian clothing as the blood drained from his face, he had not only aggravated the First Officer, but made lewd comments to his Commanding Officer also. Laughing slightly Franks stepped onto the lower deck of the Bridge as he spoke aloud.

"For those of you who don't know, this is Commander T'Lana, the First Officer. She has one hell of a sense of humour, however if you piss her off and she'll tear you apart. Annoy her and you annoy me, Your Commanding Officer"

"Ohh I forgot…" T'Lana said aloud winking to the young Lieutenant. "Captain is now on the Bridge"

"Thank you… As you where" He said Aloud. "T'Lana… leave the kid alone. Back to work Cortez, we'll let it go this time"

"Aye sirs… ma'am… Commanders…"

"Calm down kid" T'Lana laughed.

Shaking his head slightly Franks walked past T'Lana as he spoke aloud.

"Cortez since I only know your name for the moment, you have the bridge. Have the Chief Engineer send someone up with a full report, I wanna be out of here as soon as possible, XO… with me. Who is the Coms officer?"

"She hasn't reported in yet sir, Command is having trouble finding someone" Cortez said with respect.

"Damn it… Alright, umm… who is second of that department?"

"Petty Officer Alexis Wailer sir, she's currently planet side"

"Get her up here, tell her she's promoted to Department Chief. I have a little assignment for her" He smiled.

"Aye sir" Cortez nodded.

With a little wink to the young officer T'Lana followed her old friend into the Captain's officer just off the main bridge, stopping at the door slightly he looked around and nodded to himself as he spoke.

"This'll do. When you have done torturing that kid out side, what do you think of our ship T'Lana?"

"It's a complete piece of shit… it's practically falling apart. I bet the engines can't push warp three"

"You could be right. But do you have any idea how valuable this Klingon ship could be to Starfleet?"

"I'm aware of that, are you aware of which vessel this is?"

"The Colorado… yeah I know. She's been renamed Excalibur…" He laughed for a moment. "…Ohh come on, you don't believe this ship is cursed?"

"No… okay a little, I've heard the stories about this ship" She mumbled.

"Wow! I heard the stories too babe, apparently they had some tradition of breaking a bottle of champagne on the keel of the ship before anything else was done…"

"Bill, it took them three tries before it broke…"

Laughing slightly he sat down in his chair as he looked at the computer display before him as he spoke with a laugh in his voice.

"I tell you what T'Lana… if you see anything you consider cursed, let me know"

"Remember what happened the last time you took the piss out of me"

"How could I forget… well I could use a coffee, hopefully that idiotic Admiral has sent everything up here"

After a few moments he handed his new First Officer a cup of hot black coffee. Taking the cup she breathed in the aroma as she raised an eyebrow slightly.

"What is this?"

"A trader came through the Outpost a few months ago… he had a strange coffee he claims came from the… Klingon Empire, I can't even pronounce it. Be careful with that, it has a little spice to it"

Taking a little sip she smiled slightly as she looked over his shoulder at the screen.

"Not bad, what are you looking at?"

"Schematics for this Klingon vessel, very impressive. They call it a Bird of Prey class. Assuming we can get their first… wanna command her?"

"You speak Klingon, I don't" She laughed. "Besides I really don't think you would have it any other way"

_**1015 Hours…**_

As many of the crew had reported on board as possible as the interception time had been cut in half since word reached Admiral Foster that the Klingons were closer then expected, the untested crew had little choice but to leave Spacedock early in order to reach the vessel before it's owners found her. Sat for the first time in his seat Commander Franks looked around as his crew listed off their status to launch.

"Tactical Ready…"

"Communications Ready…"

"Sciences Ready…"

"Environmental Systems Ready…"

"Engineering Ready…"

"And… Helm Ready, lets do this"

"One quarter Impulse power Commander, once we're clear take us to full impulse. Set course out of the system, then go to best possible warp"

"That'll be about warp three for the moment Franks" T'Lana smirked.

"Lets do this!"

The two large impulse engines at the rear of the ship ignited and pushed the large vessel forward with a jolt, smiling slightly to himself he looked around at his Engineer and nodded.

"Nice… the dampeners are a little sluggish"

"On it sir" Called out the Irish Engineer. "Sorry about that"

"We'll ignore the court martial this time" He laughed.

Once clear of the Solar System the large ship disappeared into warp towards it's destination, a stranded and abandoned Klingon Bird Of Prey.

_Ship's Journal, Date… umm… I forgot, been one of those weeks._

_Starship Excalibur._

_Commander William Franks Recording…_

_We've been at Warp Five for almost Six Weeks now, although we still have a long way to go before we reach the Klingon Bird of Prey. I can only hope that we reach it first, Intel reports Romulan ships moseying around the sector… I really don't want to take us into a fire fight just yet. _

_End Entry…_

For weeks at Warp, the ship travelled closer and closer to the stricken Bird of Prey until finally it dropped out of Warp in the Star System as the command staff entered the bridge.

"What've we got?"

"Nothing sir…" Reported the Science officer.

"What? According to intel we should be at least detecting a ship, wreckage of a Starfleet ship or a Klingon vessel"

"I know sir, but nothing… no ships, not even residual energy traces… nothing at all"

"T'Lana, check the co-ordinates are we even in the right place?"

Quickly she moved towards the Helm and checked her readings, slowly she looked up and nodded.

"According to the Helm, we're exactly where we should be"

"Run a full check on the helm… something doesn't add up. This system shouldn't have a binary star"

"On it…" She nodded.

"Cortez, sound battle stations, I got a very bad feeling about this. Have all crew issued with side arms… T'Lana, can you find someplace to hide the ship?"

"Not a problem, see that Asteroid field? I can take us in that. Cortez have as much power diverted to Hull Armour as possible"

"On it"

_**1354 Hours…**_

Studying the Star charts in the situation room off too the rear of the bridge Commander Franks looked puzzled as he ran over as many star systems as he could, yet nothing matched the system they had entered only three hours ago. Running his fingers through his hair he slammed his fist down on the display as a soft female voice caught his attention.

"Sir… I have… news"

Slowly he looked up as a young female Science officer walked towards him with a worried look on her face.

"What do you Ensign?"

"I've checked everything possible… Commander T'Lana is double checking her own readings…"

"What is it Ensign?" He growled.

"If my calculations are correct… someone has reprogrammed the navigational computer with false star charts…"

"What?" He yelled. "… T'Lana, get in here"

"I'm afraid so sir, the readings are all wrong, we could be anywhere. I can't even pin point our current location"

"She's right Bill, we got a major problem… The helm has been tampered with, I can't plot us a course home if I don't know where the hell we are"

"Why not just turn around and go back the way we came?" He replied.

"It's not that simple… Once we exited Warp the helm wiped it's self clean. If I just simply point the ship in the direction of Earth… and off even by the thickness of a hair, we could end up anywhere, we've been at warp for six weeks Bill… do you have any idea the distance we've travelled?"

"Alright… we'll have to do this from scratch. Have all department heads up here in five minutes"

"Of course" The Ensign replied as she left.

"We're screwed Bill… nice work. I knew this ship was a idea" She growled.

"T'Lana…" He called out as she left him alone in the situation room.


	3. Chapter 3

News travelled fast around the ship as the command staff had begun to assemble in the situation room behind the bridge, for privacy the large metal doors had been pulled across so as the support bridge staff could not hear what was being said in the sound proof room. Sitting at the end of the small table Commander Franks looked over the displays as the Chief Engineer, Chief Petty Officer Flaherty ran over his report slowly.

"… Port and Starboard Nacelles and struts are at 100%. The Warp Core is at peak efficiency, we could outrun any ship in the fleet with power to spare"

"Don't concentrate on what's working Chief…" Franks said without looking up.

"Well, the as you know the long range Coms Array is off-line…"

"So we can't call for help?" T'Lana said slowly.

"Exactly. However at the X.O's request I've got someone looking over the Helm as we speak, however their was nothing wrong with the bloody thing before we launched…"

Slowly Franks stood as he walked to a console on the nearest wall and called up a chart, after downloaded it to a padd he walked back to the table in the centre and shook his head slightly as he spoke.

"According to the Helm back up files… we made 18 minor course corrections during our time at Warp"

"Yes, we had to compensate for gravitational anomalies… flying to close to a star, planet and so on. It's all routine stuff Franks" T'Lana said with a sigh.

"Yes, I know… pilot remember… then why does the Flight Data Recorder from the ship show 27 course corrections?"

"What?… That's impossible… each course correction is manually logged in the book at the side of the helm" T'Lana Barked.

"Yes I know, you are perhaps the only officer to demand people use paper notes… what happened to the other Nine alterations. Could the crew have forgotten to log them?"

"No" She said as she stepped to his side.

Look down at the two lots of information before her she scrolled her finger down the page and compared it with the flight recorder from the ship and frowned as a pattern emerged.

"Each un-logged course correction was made at 0107 hours every night for the past nine days"

"Who's been manning that shift?"

"No one specific person, three nights ago it was me" She said slowly.

"So what _do _we have?" Petty Officer Wailer asked.

"A major problem Alexis…"

For almost an hour the command crew of the ship threw ideas back and forward as the ship remained motionless in space, they had already lost their way the last thing they needed was another alteration in course yet remaining motionless in an unknown area of space in the middle of a deadly war was futile.

"Alright, sensors detected an M-Class planet not to far from here, it shows signs of life with a mid 20th century Earth level of Advancements… lets check it out, they may have some kind of rudimentary satr maps we can use to lock our position down"

"And if they can't?" Alexis said.

"Well, we'll have to try something else won't we?"

"I told you Franks… I told you about this ship"

"T'Lana, let it go…"

"This ship is cursed… I swear to what ever gods you believe in"

"Enough T'Lana…" Franks yelled.

"They should know Bill… everyone should"

"Know what?" Cortez asked.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Franks waved to his Vulcan first officer as she stepped closer to the table and looked around at each of them slowly.

"Didn't you wander how Starfleet had another ship ready so quickly?"

"Well, yeah… but with the new ship yards around Mars…"

"None ready Cortez. Our…_Admiral…_ friend decided to reactive another ship and redress her…"

"The only ship I can think of is the… Holy shit! This is the Colorado?"

Franks walked towards the far wall as he laughed slightly, he had never believed in curses, ghost stories or anything supernatural before, he was trained to analyze everything and make up his own choices by what he had seen, curses where a thing of the past.

"What?" Called out Flaherty. "This ship IS the Colorado?"

"Oh don't play coy Flaherty, you knew as well as I did. You signed off on her as space worthy" Franks yelled.

Slowly he looked back at his command staff and nodded slightly as he continued.

"This ship IS the Colorado, enough of this cursed ship shit, you are trained Starfleet Officers… many of you have seen things that defy logic to an extent. This vessel does not carry a damned curse, what we have here is something different and more dangerous… a saboteur"

"What?" T'Lana laughed. "On this ship? How can you be sure?"

"It is the only explanation. Star maps altered after we left Earth… unauthorised course alterations. Com-system off line… I want a full check of this ship from Stem to Stern, every piece of vital equipment onboard"

"That could take weeks sir" Flaherty said with a smirk.

"We're not going anywhere until we find out what the hell happened, with the exception of that planet. We have enough supplies for a few months if need be. Helm this is Franks, set course for the M Class planet in the nearby system… full impulse" He called into the intercom.

"Bill, you're crazy, at full impulse it will take a few days to reach that planet"

"Then we'd better get started T'Lana… the rest of you organise search parties from within your own departments. Flaherty I have a job for you, wait behind… lets go people"

The crew searched the ship as it travelled towards the planet in the nearby system, with the helm, astro-navigation, engineering, communications and any connected systems had become top priority as well as a check on each member of the crew starting with the Captain of the ship himself.

With a deep sigh he sat in the chair in an isolated room off to the right from sickbay as the Doctor stood before him.

"I've gotta admit Billy, I was surprised you asked me to join this mission"

"I trust you Mandy… I always have"

"And T'Lana?" She said with a smile.

"She's… a special case" He blushed slightly.

"You still have feelings for her, don't you?"

"That's private" He said quickly.

"As your older sister… I have a right to know"

"Doctor's orders?"

"No, sibling curiosity" She said with a smile.

"We lived together for a while, then over a year ago… she accepted a transfer out of the blue…"

"What did you do this time?" She said with a smile. "Raise your arm… this won't hurt"

Slowly she drew some blood with an old style medical syringe as she listened too her younger brother.

"Nothing…"

"I know you Billy… you're a good officer but a moron when it comes to women. Don't lie to me"

"Alright… I put a ring in front of her"

"And?" She said with a smile. "What did she say?"

"She said… she said…"

"Spit it out… What did she say?"

"She said her grandmother wouldn't approve… and she couldn't"

Laughing Mandy pulled the syringe out of his arm and disconnected the vile of blood, carefully she labelled the vile and placed it on a try next to her as she looked back at him.

"Ahh, sounds like Cindy Colfax all over again"

Laughing he stood from his chair as she pushed him back down again.

"Cindy Colfax… I haven't heard that name in years"

"I bet, you where so enamoured with her you didn't eat for a week when she moved"

"I remember, you helped me out…"

"The reason I became a doctor… you know she's an archaeologist now?"

"What? She wanted to be a vet" He laughed.

"I saw her before we left Earth… married one kid on the way. So what are you going to do about our First Officer? You can't be involved with your own XO you know?"

"To be honest I hadn't thought that far ahead" He sighed heavily.

"And that little brother is your problem… you always act first and think second"

"I know, well Mandy, you'd better get on with it… check the crew. I'll be in the ready room if you need me"

For almost a day he sat alone in his ready room looking over every report that came across his desk, the more reports he read the more questions he had, yet one name always remained at the top of the long list of his enemies within Starfleet, Admiral Foster. The man who gave him this command and father of the young woman who destroyed his career, why would he risk his own career to sabotage a salvage operation if there even was a salvage operation. Could he have set him up for this fall, a thousand questions still flooded his mind as he continued to read the many reports they came across his desk.

Placing down the last report in the large pile he walked to the porthole as the star system before them came into view, although they where still a day away from what was hoped to be a safe harbour he still felt as if something was wrong. As far as they knew, they could be walking into a Romulan system and handing over one of Starfleet's vessels to the enemy or it could be as it appears a low tech planet, all he knew was he had to get this ship and crew to safety before they where discovered by an enemy vessel. Sighing deeply he turned as the chime to his office door rang, calling for who ever was outside to enter he sat on the small sofa in front of the window as the Chief Medical officer entered with a large file in her hands.

"Molly, what can I do for you?"

"I've run a full check on the entire crew… nothing outstanding"

"I sense a 'however' fast on it's way"

"You're right, something doesn't add up"

Slowly she entered the room and looked around with a slight smile on her face.

"Molly, do I have to guess everything, or are you going to tell me now?"

"Sorry… umm… the blood typing on one of your officers doesn't add up"

"Who's?" He sighed.

"Commander T'Lana's. I found several markers in her blood that isn't Vulcan… it's close but it doesn't appear on the medical database"

"She isn't exactly Vulcan Molly, you know that" He laughed.

"Yes, I know one of her grandparents was from a different species. However, knowing the Vulcans as we do it would have to be a species that at least appears Vulcan since they distrust anyone that doesn't exactly have pointed ears and green blood"

Quickly he stood and walked around the room for a moment as he thought before he spoke.

"Her grandmother?"

"Possibly… I can't say without a full genetic work up" She replied slowly.

"She never did like me Molly, she thought I was too…"

"Illogical?" She laughed.

"No, annoying. I'll talk to our First Officer. For the moment keep this on the quiet. We're having dinner together later so…"

"Dinner?" She smiled.

"Not like that, get your head out of the gutter for a moment Molly"

For a moment she could almost see a slight smile on his face, one she had not seen in years, out of respect for the man before her she ignored the slight sign of blood flowing too his cheeks while his mind ran too the memories of their relationship.

"But your hoping right Kiddo?"

"Ohh shut up sis" He laughed. "So what about you? I heard about the divorce, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, he was an ass"

"I assume that was your reason for returning to Starfleet?"

"Amongst many. Do you think we'll get home?"

"Count on it! I'll get you home Molly, I'll get you home too your kids as soon as I can. I promise you that"

Slowly he walked towards her and held her as tears began to flow slightly at the thought of her own children being left without her, not knowing what had happened to her.

_**Classified Internal Memorandum from Starfleet Command Too: **_

_**Captain J. Archer, Commanding Officer Enterprise NX-01**_

_From the office of:_

_Admiral Benjamin Thomas Foster_

_Starfleet Security._

_It is with the deepest of regrets that I inform you of the latest developments concerning Commander William Karl Franks as per your request._

_On June 21__st__ 2158 the Commander in question along with Commander T__'__Lana and several members of his group bordered and commandeered a Starship under repair in Dry Dock, after ignoring repeated hails to surrender the vessel in question (Colorado) and under his own authority the Commander and his team stole the vessel and disappeared into space at approximately Warp Three, the maximum speed of the vessel at that time. It is with a heavy heart and disappointment that I authorise, effective immediately, a warrant of arrest for the person or persons in question._

_It is requested and required that you and your ship attempt to apprehend the crew of the Colorado. Captain Archer you are authorised to utilise any force and equipment that you deem necessary to bring Commander Franks and his crew to justice._

_Admiral B.T. Foster_

_Starfleet Security. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Enterprise NX-01_

_Captain J. Archer Commanding_

News of the theft of a Starfleet vessel had gripped the seasoned Captain, he could not believe the young man who stood before him weeks ago could resort to theft of a vessel however, the warrant for his arrest appeared to be legal and signed by a high ranking member of Starfleet Security, since it was a time of deadly conflict with the Romulans such a theft would be considered as treason. The last known co-ordinates of the Colorado had been input into the helm as the gallant ship altered her course in pursuit. Slowly and carefully Archer reviewed the files of those identified by Starfleet Security as he sat in his ready room with a grim look on is face.

"Fluent in Klingon, Vulcan, Andorian and several Earth languages… level eight Starship pilot. Trained as an intelligence operative, weapons expert, counter intelligence… my god, this kid knows more then most learn in a life time" He mumbled as he read the file.

Slowly he leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his greying hair as he remembered sitting in this chair while the young Lieutenant shared a drink with him many weeks ago. The only thing that brought him out of his thoughts was the sound of his door chiming, pushing a control on his desk the door slid open with a familiar mechanical sound as his old friend and chief engineer entered.

"Bad time?"

"No, just reviewing files for the ninth time. It doesn't make since Trip… none of this does"

"Yeah, well I got news that will knock your socks off. I've been reviewing the schematics of the Colorado… much of it is classified but I managed to hack past several systems… Cap'n, you're not going to believe what is on that ship"

"What?" He sighed.

Slowly Trip entered and sat on a chair nearby as he continued with his report.

"It seems the Colorado was recommissioned several months ago, her warp drive and several key systems had been removed and replaced with a… new design"

"Trip, I'm really tired, is there a point to this?"

"Her engines had been redesigned with a new system, she can reach and sustain warp six for twelve hours, her weapons have been redesigned with a new torpedo and phase cannon design that if successful will arm the next generation of Starships. Her hull plating has been completely removed and a new system based on the Andorian shields installed"

"WHAT!" Archer yelled.

"Ohh, that's not all. Six torpedo launchers, four forward and two aft. Six Phase Cannons four forward and two aft… they cover all angles. Two transporter bays and a computer system that is so fast it makes ours look like a old calculator"

"Are you joking?"

"I wish I was Cap'n. Now I did a lil' calculations… assuming that Franks could get her to Warp Six, it puts her here…"

Quickly he pointed to a Star chart on the wall as Archer sat up and looked at the area he was circling with his left hand.

"That's a lot of space to cover Trip"

"I know that, but we do have some good news, the Challenger is closer then we are by about a day"

Smiling, Archer stood and nodded for a moment before he activated his intercom unit.

"Archer to Hoshi, contact the Challenger and order them to change course to grid… TL-234 by 342 under authorisation of Admiral Foster, Starfleet security"

"Aye sir, sending now" Hoshi replied.

"Cap'n, you do know that puts them dangerously close to…"

"Klingon space, yes I know. It fits, two years ago the then Lieutenant Commander Franks was leading a survey mission he disappeared, three days later his ship was found by an Andorian ship and he was returned to the outpost"

"You think he's working for them?" Trip sighed.

"Klingons don't take prisoners"

"Romulans do, I know that better then anyone" He sighed.

"I remember, pity you didn't get a good look at them"

"I wore a hood the whole time. What are we going to do Cap'n?"

"Follow orders, capture and detain Franks, his ship and crew. If that ships gets into enemy hands…"

"They'll know everything they need to know about a Starship, I know" Tucker sighed deeply.

Limping, the Excalibur slipped into a high orbit above the M Class planet as its commander and crew looked at the view screen zooming into a location scanned from orbit. The records where correct, the technological level of the planet was similar to Earth in the late twentieth century. As the view screen sliced away at a chosen area it zoomed into an aerial view of what appeared to be a large city, leaning forward in his chair, Franks smiled slightly as the inhabitants came into view.

"Perfect, but for a few makeup tricks we could pass as one of their own"

"Bill, I know what you're planning, it's a bad idea"

"T'Lana, if they have Star charts, we need them… the only way to do that, is to put boots on the ground. Are you ready for a little fresh air?"

"Could I change your mind? Scratch that… I'm ready"

"Okay… send those orbital scans to Molly, tell her to prep surgery for three people. Myself, you and Mister Cortez"

In the port-side transporter bay, Franks, T'Lana and Cortez stepped onto the transporter platform as the operator worked her controls.

"I've selected an isolated area just outside the main city Skipper. It looks like an abandoned warehouse"

"Understood Chief, I really hate these things… Energise!"

Silence was broken by the sound of materialisation process as the disguised away team formed in the usual halo of transporter energy. Pulling his jacket around him, Franks looked around with a smile at the debris around him while Cortez pulled out a small scanner.

"The area is clear however, am reading several life signs on the other side of that wall"

"How many Cortez?"

"Six, approaching fast. They must have heard our beam in. Sir, we should find cover… quietly" Cortez whispered.

Quickly and quietly the three officers left the area as six aliens entered the small room and looked around, their language was unusual but similar to Klingon which made it easier for the Universal Translator to adapt to the language.

"What do you think it was?" One alien asked.

"No idea, perhaps the cameras detected what is was… I'll review it later"

"As you wish. We move onto the next area… leave an audio recorder here. We may pick something else up"

Slowly the six aliens left the small room as Franks and his small team looked up over a large create they where hiding behind. Sighing deeply Franks looked at his First Officer and whispered.

"Perfect, looks like we've beamed into some kind of investigation"

"I see that. They mentioned a camera of some kind… it could have picked up our beam in. we've gotta find it"

Carefully, they moved around the small room as they looked for anything that seemed like a camera device until Cortez clicked his fingers twice to draw the attention of his team members. Through the darkness they could see his shadow pointing to a small camera like device while he examined it. Quickly and silently they moved towards the device as Cortez looked up at them with a slight smile on his face.

"What is it?" T'Lana whispered.

"This thing has some kind of night vision. However I can't make out the markings"

"It looks like Klingon scripture…" T'Lana whispered.

"I think I know what's going on. We'd better erase the last five minutes of that tape"

"Why?" Cortez smiled. "What's going on?"

"I remember reading that during the late 20th and early 21st century on Earth…small groups of people used devices similar to this to hunt for…" Smiling slightly. "Ghosts… spirits… you get the idea"

"We've beamed into the middle of a Ghost hunt?" Cortez laughed slightly.

"Apparently. I spotted an open window not far from here, find a way to wipe the last few minutes, from a few seconds before our beam in upto about a minute from now. Then lets get the hell out of here before they come back"

After erasing several minutes from the device the away team quickly left the building, and disappeared into the darkness as they entered the city. With dawn breaking over the horizon they began their search for the location scanned from orbit.

"Don't you feel a little guilty about erasing that recorder Franks?"

"Not at all Cortez, but I can't understand how a planet so far from Earth and Klingon territory has evolved with such parallels too Earth… yet with a language and writing that almost mirrors an early Klingon language"

"Coincidence?" Cortez smiled.

"No such thing" T'Lana replied.

"Agreed, let's check it out after we find a decent star chart"

"I agree, perhaps some kind of cultural contamination from Earth or the Klingons?"

"Anything is possible at this time Cortez, just where the hell are we?" T'Lana smiled.

Eventually they found what appeared to be a small establishment which appeared to sell Telescopes, smiling slightly Franks entered the store, stopping at the door he looked around slowly as a elderly male walked towards the counter and with a slight smile on his face.

"May I help you mister?" He asked politely.

"I hope so sir, my name is Franks I am searching for something special for my wife… a chart of the night sky"

"Well young man, you have come too the right place. You will not a superior stellar chart anywhere in the Province. Franks? That is an unusual name sir"

"A family name sir, we have travelled… a great distance"

"Indeed. I can see from your accent that you are not from this Province, where are you from, if you do not mind me asking"

"Beyond the mountains to the east"

Slowly Franks walked towards the counter as the elderly man smiled slightly.

"I see, you have come a long way. However, you will not be disappointed. We sell the finest stellar and most detailed stellar charts, people come from all over to this small establishment…"

Laughing slightly, he reached under his counter and pulled out a small rolled, scroll type map. As he unrolled the map he looked up at Franks.

"This is perhaps my greatest seller, this map has been hand drawn by myself many years ago, that was before my Casting of course"

"Casting?" Franks asked slowly.

"Perhaps you call it something different. I was once one of the most prominent Astronomers in the Province however, mandatory rules state that no one over the age of 89 years can serve in…"

"I understand sir"

Carefully he looked at the map before him as he traced his fingers over the incredible detail.

"It is breath taking sir. You must be proud"

"Some what" He smiled.

"But this is not what I am looking for. My wife has… specific tastes"

The click of the door opening caught Franks' attention as he looked up slightly. The smile on the old man's face told him everything he needed to know about whom had entered. As he looked down at the map once again he spoke with a soft and caring voice.

"Sir, meet my wife and her brother"

Whispering slightly into Franks' ear, the elderly man seemed shocked for a moment.

"She is your wife? Very nice work sir"

Looking up at the two who entered he stepped around the counter supported by a small metallic style walking cane, as he walked towards the two he extended his hand in greeting.

"Welcome to my little establishment Miss, my name is Argosian"

"T'Lana, this is my… Brother Cortez"

"T'Lana… such a beautiful name, for a beautiful young woman. I believe I have exactly what you are looking for. One moment please"

Quickly the old man shuffled into the back room as Franks turned and looked too his first officer and security chief as they joined him at his side.

"These charts are amazingly detailed for the level of technology on this world"

"Franks, what the hell is going on here? We've just seen two soldiers on the far side of the street with weapons that look a lot like…"

"Klingon Disrupters, I know. I can see one sticking out of that safe over there" He whispered.

"Definitely something wrong here. Cortez… ask around… quietly"

"Of course, I saw what looks like a… bar a few blocks away"

"Perfect, drink carefully. Once we have the Star Chart I'll have it beamed up for analysis"

Nodding softly, Cortez turned and left as the elderly man returned with a small box. Quickly T'Lana placed her arm around Franks' waist and smiled as she leaned on his shoulder slightly.

"You two make an excellent couple, how long have you been joined?"

"Two days ago" T'Lana smiled.

"Congratulations. What I have here is the most detailed Stellar Map available, not even the Militia itself has charts this accurate"

Slowly he leaned too his left as he pressed a small green control on the box. Almost instantly the room exploded with light as a holographic star chart formed around them. Hiding his shock at what he was seeing, Franks nodded as he examined the large holographic image that surrounded them.

"Impressive, I have not seen anything like this. How much?"

"That is the problem Mister Franks 100'000 slips" He replied as he bowed slightly.

"100'000... That's a lot"

"You will not find a more accurate map anyplace on this planet" The old man boasted.

"I understand that, perhaps we can work out some arrangement?" T'Lana Smiled.

"What do you have in mind Miss?"

"Allow us to discuss this, we will return with an offer for the device"

"As you wish Miss T'Lana"

Quickly the old man deactivated the device and placed it under the counter as Franks and T'Lana bowed slightly and left the building. Quickly Franks took her arm and led her into a back alley as she looked at him in shock, a shock that was echoed in his face.

"Bill, what the hell just happened?"

"No idea, that level of tech should be beyond this planet"

"This planet? It's beyond Starfleet Bill. We've gotta find out what the hell is going on around here… quickly"

"I agree" He sighed.

The sound of footsteps echoed from wall to wall, four distinctive footsteps could be heard. Quickly Franks looked around the corner as four people walked towards them. Thinking quickly he pushed her against the closest wall and kissed her as the footsteps walked towards them, for a moment she was shocked yet, she knew exactly what he was doing and returned the kiss as the footsteps stopped for a moment behind them and finally continued away from them. Slowly he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"S-sorry"

"Umm… don't be… I mean, no problem"

Slightly she began to blush with the soft green hue of her Vulcan blood, quickly she reached out and grabbed him and then pulled him towards her for a passionate kiss, one that he returned as his hands moved through her hair and down her back towards her firm buttocks.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Starship Log: Excalibur**_

_**Delayed Recording…**_

_After beaming down to the planet surface we discovered something shocking and potentially dangerous, it appears as if our scans where correct about this planet to a certain extent. The basic technological level of this world is similar to Earth of the mid to late 1980s, However, the language of the planet is similar to that of old Klingon… even the language bares an uncanny resemblance to Klingon. Yet, several pieces of technology appears to be similar to that used by the Empire, others… more advanced. We have entered into negotiations with a store owner, a man named Argosian to purchase a piece of holographic stellar map technology more advanced then anything I have seen._

_I fear someone has been interfering with natural development of this world… yet that is not my only concern any longer, I fear developments between myself and T'Lana could complicate things further._

_End recording._

After the passionate kiss between the two of them a silence followed, it was a silence that was almost defining as they both stood looking at each other in shock at what had just happened between them both.

"I, I'm sorry" Franks stuttered once more.

Running her fingers over her lips, T'Lana smiled slightly as she spoke softly.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have"

"We can't do this T'Lana… you're my first officer. I can't get involved"

"Then I quit. Since the first time I saw you in the Enterprise Sickbay, I wanted to do that"

"Me too, but I can not get involved with you. As much as I want too, I can't"

"Bill, William… we can keep this between us. No one will find out, trust me?" She smiled.

"I do, I trust you with my life and beyond, you know that. For the moment, can we not… put this conversation aside? We have to get the ship home from where ever the hell we are"

Smiling, she brushed her hand across his chest as she walked past him seductively. Smiling for a moment she whispered in his ear. '_No promises_' With a slight laugh he turned as she stopped at the corner of alleyway and raised her hands slowly. He was about to reach for the weapon, hidden under his jacket as two large hooded figures stepped up behind him and pushed their weapons into his back.

"Two fingers, pull up your weapon and hand it too me"

Shock devoured them as the voice was speaking in English and not the unusual blend that was the native tongue of this world. Slowly Franks turned as he came face to face with two large males holding what appeared to be Starfleet issue Phase Pistols.

Reacting quickly he grabbed the hood of the first male before him and pulled it down, shock once again gripped him as a young human male stood before him.

"I said, give me your weapon"

"You're Starfleet?" He smiled.

"I will not count past three. I have permission to shoot you and your First officer if the need arises" He growled.

"Who are you?" T'Lana asked.

Quickly the young Vulcan Hybrid was pushed too Franks' side as two more hooded males joined their companions.

"Corporal Karl Watson, Special Services… Weapons, NOW!"

Slowly lowering their hands, they reached into their jackets and pulled out their weapons and handed them to the large men stood before them.

"Special Services? Thank good, I am…"

"We know who you are Franks, the question is… how did you find us? This place id off the usual patrol routes" Watson Barked.

"Listen to me… _Corporal _Some one has…"

"We know about your ship Franks. You-you have no idea where you are do you?"

Quickly Watson leaned towards the man too his left and whispered for a moment before he turned back to the two Starfleet officer before him.

"You should come with us, quickly. The local Militia will be along quickly thanks to your little display of affection moments ago"

"You saw that?" T'Lana blushed slightly.

"We've been monitoring you since your ship entered orbit. Follow us, now"

Quickly, the Excalibur officers followed the hooded figures through the back alleyways until the reached a small abandoned building, smiling slightly too himself Franks followed the four men into the building until they reached a small research outpost deep underground.

Shock echoed over the many humans and aliens in the under ground bunker as the two officer where led into a small office at the rear of what appeared to be a large command post, slowly they both sat down as an aging man entered the room.

"This is them?"

"Yes Sergeant, we managed to get them out of the way before the Militia found them"

"Thank you Corporal, Dismissed"

With an old style military salute, the young lieutenant left the small room as the aging Sergeant sat in a chair facing them.

"What the hell are you and your ship doing here?" He barked.

"I believe the correct term is _COMMANDER! _Sergeant"

Laughing slightly, the old man pulled a paper file from his desk and opened it, quickly he began to read it aloud.

"Commander William Franks, actually you go by 'Bill' the last I heard of you, you where assigned to some old and beaten Outpost out on the Rim. Why are you and your ship here?"

"Our Helm was sabotaged by person or persons unknown at this time"

"Forgive me Commander Franks if I don't believe you. We've scanned your ship, it's heavily armed for it's class" He replied slowly.

"Perks of the job… now I have a question…"

"You are in no position to ask questions Mister Franks, your mere presence here is jeopardising a three year investigation into this world"

"What investigation?" T'Lana replied.

"Four years ago… a Civilian ship fell upon this world however, the vessel was shot down by a powerful weapon launched from the surface. The ship managed to get of a distress call before it was destroyed by an unknown weapon"

"I heard about that, the erm… Osprey right?"

"Right" He nodded. "We where sent by Starfleet to look into it, unfortunately our ship was destroyed. The Captain managed to beam as many of the crew to the surface as possible before the ship was destroyed. What you see here is the only survivors of that ship. Our Captain went down with his ship…"

"How many of you survived?"

"Twelve Commander, out of a compliment of Forty Two… we managed to salvage as much as we could from the wreckage using our only Shuttle Pod. Command if your ship is in orbit, it will be detected and destroyed"

Slowly he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his communicator, activating the device on a scrambled channel he began to speak.

"Franks to Excalibur… respond"

"Flaherty here sir, go ahead"

"Contact Cortez, tell him to get to a secluded area and beam him aboard immediately… then get the ship out of range of this planet"

"Sir? Is there a problem?"

"Could be, Do it mister. I'll make contact again in two hours"

"Franks, you know I can't just leave you down…"

"That's an order Mister" He said calmly.

"Aye sir. Excalibur out"

Smiling slightly he placed his communicator back into his jacket pocket as he looked at his first officer at his side.

"So, tell me about this… super-weapon Sergeant" He smiled.

For hours the sergeant told them everything he knew about the weapon and it's capabilities, everything he had said had started to make sense to the two Starfleet Commanders. The level of technology on this world was far less advanced and unable to produce a weapon capable of destroying a Civilian ship, let alone a Starfleet vessel. However, the question still remained, how could a world as primitive this one be capable of producing a weapon of such power.

"So your not thinking of some kind of Satellite weapon system Sarge?"

"No Miss, we detected no sign of a Satellite system capable of such power, it has to be ground based" He sighed.

"What if it isn't?"

Standing at the door and looking out onto the facility before him, Franks turned with a slight smile as he continued.

"The similarities to Earth in the late 20th Century are amazing… during that time frame, a governmental power… I can't remember who, designed a weapon that was to be carried on the nose of a large Aircraft, I think it was called a 747 or something. It was a large four engine civilian aircraft converted to military usage for this specific reason. However, the design never got off the drawing board… if memory serves correctly"

"Makes sense, mobile, easy to hide and wouldn't arose much suspicion"

"Sarge, does this world have any aircraft large enough to carry such a weapon?" Franks asked.

"No… but, it does have a large naval fleet" He said quickly.

"From what I know of Earth's history, they had large… cargo ships… container vessels. They could easily house a large weapon and it would be portable… to a certain extent" T'Lana smiled.

Quickly, Franks flipped open his communicator once again as he spoke.

"Flaherty, you got your ears on?"

"We're here sir. We've completed a full scan of the planet as you requested. If any weapon such as you described is on the planet, we can't find it"

"Scan the oceans… look for any large vessel that seems out of place"

"Aye sir, however we do still have the small problem of getting home. The Nav-Com is still off-line"

"I'm working on it, Sarge… please tell me you recovered your ship's Nav-Com"

"Sorry Franks…" He sighed.

"Alright, we'll have to do it the hard way. Beam myself, T'Lana and one other aboard…"

"Aye sir"

In an instant the three appeared on the transporter platform of the Excalibur, smiling slightly the old Sergeant looked around as he stepped off the platform.

"Chief, your dismissed"

Nodding slightly, the transporter operator left the room as Franks walked to the control system, with a cocky smile on his face he began to program the control system as Cortez arrived in the transporter room.

"Bill, this is a bad idea. If your thinking what I hope your not thinking"

"You know I am" He smiled. "Got him, the room is clear, energising… now"

The transporter activated as the form of an elderly man appeared on the platform, smiling slightly Franks walked towards him and held out his hand in greeting.

"Mister Argosian, welcome aboard the Excalibur"

Shock overcame him as he turned and looked at the people before him, two he recognised instantly.

"Where am I?"

"Sorry to bring you aboard like this Argosian… we had no choice, I'm sorry"

"Aboard? Aboard what?"

"This could take some explaining sir. T'Lana you know, this is Cortez, my Chief of Security and Sergeant… actually, I don't think I got your name" He smiled.

"Rivers… Just Rivers. This is a very bad idea Commander"

"Commander, You're Militia Mister Franks?"

"Not quite…" He laughed. "This will take some explaining"


	6. Chapter 6

After a brief stop at Sickbay to remove the cosmetic implants on T'Lana and Franks, the conversation with the alien from the planet had moved too another location on the ship. After blocking out the windows and deactivation the main viewscreen, the conversation had moved to the Ready room while the guest looked around in awe at the technology he was seeing.

"Forgive me for asking Mister Franks, who or what are you?"

"As I once said, it could take some time too explain"

"Bill, why not just tell him the truth, you're already hip deep in this. You once told me, if you're gonna step into crap like this… may as well go all the way" T'Lana smiled.

"She's right Franks" Rivers said quickly.

"Screw it, why not. My name is Commander William Franks I am the commanding officer of the Starfleet vessel Excalibur, myself and the majority of my crew come from a planet hundreds of light years away called Earth, T'Lana here is not my wife, but my first officer. She is from a separated planet known as Vulcan, we where on a recovery mission when our navigational computer failed. With no way to know where we are, we have no way to plot a course back home"

Shock gripped the elderly alien as he sat down slowly in the nearest chair as he ran over the information he was just given. Smiling slightly he looked up at Franks and replied.

"You are Off-Landers?"

"I guess you could say that. I know this is a lot to take in Mister Argosian but we need your help"

"The stories are true. All along, they are true" He laughed.

"What stories?" T'Lana said as she knelt down before him.

"_THE_ stories. I never believed them myself, but I told them too my children's children for entertainment. Verbally passed down, from father too son over the many years. They say that once, many centuries ago, my people where a race of beings that stretched their hand out across the stars and created a great empire until my ancestors fell upon a world. They brought kindness and technology too this world, the secrets of how to travel faster then light itself. An ugly hideous race, they welcomed our technology and us with open arms, until they turned that technology against us. They captured our stellar vessels and our empire, then they found our world… it was called '_The Great Burning_'. They took asteroids from a nearby field and launched them onto our planet, billions where killed. They thought they had destroyed all life, so they left our burning world. Some say they will return if they know of our existence and finish the job they failed those many years ago"

Slowly T'Lana stood and looked at Franks with concern.

"Some of the technology your planet is possession of is beyond anything you could have built, judging by what we have seen, how is that possible?"

"Much of our planet's history has been hidden from the general population, only a few know the truth. No written record of this story exists however; archaeological digs have found advanced technology from before the great burn. That technology has been ingenerated into our society slowly for generations. The stellar map I had shown you was merely a sample of what the Militia has in their possession"

"What about weapons?" Rivers asked.

"Weapons? Ahh yes, the true call of the Militia. This is only a story I once heard from a regular in my store, it is rumoured that the Militia is in possession of a device that is capable of targeting and destroying a stellar vessel"

"It is no rumour Argosian; I have witnessed it first hand. A survey ship and the vessel sent to find was destroyed by this weapon" Rivers sighed.

"May the ancestors forgive us for our arrogance. Commander Franks, we are a piece loving race please do not hold us responsible for this shameless act" He begged.

"I don't, however I must get my people home. Argosian we need your star charts if we are to get home, can you get us what we need?" Franks replied cautiously.

"Of course, I would be only happy too help. However, I fear that my absence may have aroused suspicion by now. The Militia keeps a close eye on all citizens who are connected to the old ways" He sighed.

"That will not be a problem, how is your archaeology Mister Argosian?"

Slowly he raised one eyebrow in a way that made T'Lana smile slightly as she once again knelt down before him.

"Franks here as a certain… familiarity with those Off-Worlders you speak of. I'm sure you can make an excellent discovery that would make the career of an old man in your position, yes sir I think you're about to make that amazing discovery"

"I am?" He smiled.

"Ohh yes, one that will make you famous almost a legend…"

"I do not understand" He sighed.

"You are about to find a piece of ancient technology that predates your great burn, I suppose we could spare one of the old Klingon data pads… We'll have it dated so it appears a few centuries old. Also how about some stories for your Grandchildren, Mister Argosian? I can make that happen, your people will be telling this story for many years to come"

A slight smile crept across the old man's face as he looked up at Franks while Cortez walked towards Franks and whispered in is ear.

"What about cultural contamination?"

"His people had warp drive centuries before the Vulcans, we are… just helping returning them too there natural level of technology"

"Of course" Cortez smiled.

"Argosian, what kind of story do you want too tell your grand children?"

"They are fond of mysteries and tales of heroes and villains" He smiled.

"I got an idea, T'Lana download a few stories from the database of… James Bond, tell the computer to account for location, cultural and language changes… we're about to make Mister Argosian a very popular man" He smiled.

_Captain's Journal, Classified Entry…_

_We've been searching for the Colorado, yet no sign of even a warp trail, if Commander Franks could have gotten his ship to warp six, she could be anywhere by now. However, I am not given up hope of finding this ship I have my orders and I will follow them. However, I can't believe the young man who pulled up a chair facing me could be responsible for the theft of a Starship, perhaps more is going on then we thought. I received a message from Admiral Foster, we have been ordered to hold position and await the arrival of an officer whom had served with Commander Franks not too long ago, perhaps she can shed some light on what the hell we are doing._

_End log Entry…_

Slowly a Vulcan ship pulled along side as the Enterprise's transporter activated and the form of a young woman began to materialise on the platform before the command staff. Smiling slightly Captain Archer walked towards the young officer and held out his hand on greeting, a greeting that was gratefully received.

"Captain Archer, I recognise your picture from Starfleet command, it's an honour sir"

"I was expecting someone older" He smiled.

"Excellence knows no age sir. Lieutenant Annabelle Foster sir, I served with Commander Franks for a few years. I've been ordered by Command too assist with his recovery sir" She smiled with respect.

"Foster?"

"Yes sir, Admiral Benjamin Foster is my father… I have my transfer papers ready for your approval sir"

"Transfer?" He smiled.

"Yes Captain effective immediately, I am to assume the role of Chief Engineer of this ship. I have been granted the rank of Acting Captain for this assignment and granted the authority to utilise what ever crew or equipment I see fit to complete the task at hand"

"_WHAT?_" Trip yelled. "Cap'n…"

"Relax Commander, I would gladly bow too your expertise with this vessel, all I ask is a few engineers so I can make some… special alterations too your ship. The Colorado is more then this ship can handle… I intend to give her more of a punch"

"What kind of modifications?" Archer growled.

"A Weapons upgrade, to give your Phase-Cannons more of a knock out punch, if we do it right it will also push more power into your hull platting. Captain this is none-negotiable… I have my orders, as do you"

Smiling she handed the old style paper folder she recovered from a bag and handed it too the aging Captain, quickly he looked through the file and sighed deeply.

"It's official Trip, we're working for her now. Show her too…"

"I think I can find my way Captain Archer"

Smiling too herself the young officer left the transporter room as Commander Tucker turned too his commanding officer and old friend with flames burning in his eyes.

"I will not let _THAT_ kid anywhere near _MY_ engines without strict supervision"

"I agree. Archer to bridge, I want a secure channel to Starfleet Command right away"

"On it sir" A voice called out from the speakers.

"Trip, get down to your engines… have the area locked down until I get there"

"On it. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet… but this smells of a set up. I think that young Mister Franks has a few enemies in high places as well as a few problems…"


	7. Chapter 7

Silently the Excalibur orbited the world, hidden away from view of the weapon that had already destroyed two vessels, the alien known as Argosian had been returned too his store to retrieve one of his advanced Star-Charts escorted by Cortez and Rivers while Franks and T'Lana sat quietly in the ready room staring silently out of the window and into deep space. Finally breaking the silence, T'Lana spoke with her soft and beautiful voice that had always put the young commanding officer at ease.

"Bill, we have to talk about what happened…"

"I know, I…"

"Allow me to finish before I change my mind" She interrupted. "I thought this job would be an easy one, Capturing a Klingon ship and then returning it home to a hero's welcome. But this is different Bill, what if we can't get home?"

"We will, I made a promise too my sister that I would get her home. A promise I intend to keep"

"It wasn't easy seeing you again Bill, I was starting to get over you… But seeing you again on the Enterprise brought back all my old feelings about you. I realised one thing, I still love you. I always have, Bill I have to tell you something… you won't like it but I trust you with my life and I have to tell you"

"Tell me what? T'Lana what's wrong?"

Slowly she stood as her hands began too shake, since he had known her he had never seen her this nervous about anything. Slowly he stood and walked towards her as she turned too face him.

"You should sit down William, I think you should sit down and listen. If I don't tell you now, I never will"

"Okay…" He replied slowly.

"You know that one of my grandparents was not Vulcan"

"Yeah…"

"Please, don't interrupt me. My mother told me when I was old enough too understand the truth. Many years ago one of my grandparents was sent to Vulcan as a… spy from a foreign government, however he fell in love with Vulcan and its way of life. He defected after taking a mate…"

"What? Which government?" He said shocked.

"You have too understand, if I tell you this… you will look at me different, maybe even resent me for telling you"

"Tell me what?" he sighed.

"Alright, screw it. My grandfather was Romulan"

His face went pale as he looked up at her in shock, since he had known her he knew she was not the typical Vulcan. The revelation that she was part Romulan was too much for him to take, slowly he stood up laughing as he walked towards her.

"Very funny T'Lana, you almost had me with that one"

"Bill, I'm not joking. This is serious"

"No, your joking. I can tell… you have that cute little twitch in your eye when your…"

Slowly she stepped closer too him and looked into his eyes, his jaw dropped as he studied her delicate features and realised that she was not joking.

"Oh my god… your not joking. You know what a Romulan looks like, do you have any idea what this could mean for Starfleet?"

"Bill, you can't tell anyone about this. It would destroy not only my career, but yours as well. We where lovers Bill, more then that we both worked for Starfleet Intelligence and Security. If this ever came out it would destroy us both" She sobbed.

"Who else knows about this?"

"My mother and the Vulcan High Council"

Tears began to flow as he reached out and hugged her softly, he could feel her shaking as they embraced.

"I assume the High Council has kept this from Starfleet?" He said softly.

"Yes, We theorise that the Romulans are an ancient off-shoot of the Vulcan people due to the similarities of our DNA. You can not tell anyone about this, not even your sister"

Softly he kissed her forehead and smiled as she wiped her eyes before he replied quietly.

"I promise, but only for you T'Lana. You're right about one thing though…" He smiled.

Slowly she stood back and wiped the tears from her eyes with her left hand as he took hold of her right hand.

"Seeing you again, brought back a lot of the old feelings I thought I had buried long ago. Can I ask you one question?"

"Of course" She smiled.

"Why did you turn me down when I asked you too marry me?"

Laughing past her tears, she looked up at the roof and replied.

"I don't know… you shocked me I guess. I should've said yes… I was going too say yes. But I wanted to protect you from my family's history"

"And now?" He smiled. "Now that I know the truth?"

Slowly he knelt down on one knee and looked up at her as she began too laugh while she wiped her eyes once more. He was about too speak when the ship rocked violently to port as every alarm on the ship rang out followed by the voice of the communications officer calling them too the bridge.

"That wasn't from the surface… that's another ship!" He yelled.

Quickly he jumped too his feet as T'Lana looked at his puzzled as she cleaned her face and followed Franks too the bridge.

"_REPORT!_" He yelled.

"Sorry sir, it came out of nowhere… shields are raised and holding, all weapons are on-line and ready at your command" Called out the tactical officer.

Once again the ship was hit violently as the attacking ship came into view, shock engulfed the bridge crew as an NX Class ship moved into position and fired another torpedo directly at them.

"What the hell are they doing?" Franks yelled.

"Picking up a message… on screen now sir"

The viewscreen changed from the image of the attacking Starfleet vessel to the bridge interior as the Captain of the vessel stood, straightened his jacket and walked towards his helm.

"Commander Franks, by order of Starfleet Command, you are ordered to surrender your vessel and prepare to be boarded"

"Who the hell are you, why are you firing on us?" Franks demanded.

"I am Captain Jason Riker, Commander of the Starship Challenger… by order of Starfleet, you and your First Officer are to be placed under arrest on charges of treason, assault and theft of a Starfleet Vessel. You have sixty seconds to surrender your selves and your ship. We do have authorisation to destroy you and the Colorado if required"

"_WHAT?_" He yelled. "Under who's orders?"

"Starfleet Security, the Office of Admiral Benjamin Foster"

"_FOSTER?_ That son-of-a-bitch set us up. Captain Riker, you are not aware of the situation… I propose a cease fire… and request that you and your First Officer beam aboard my ship"

"Negative" The Captain growled.

"Riker listen to me, this ship is more then you can handle… trust me on that. Feel free to scan this ship, its heavily armed and armoured. You would not last long in a fire fight against us… I will not fire upon your vessel, but I will defend ourselves if backed into a corner"

From the Captain's left a voice called out agreeing with the commander, nodding softly the Captain looked back at the screen.

"So what do you propose Commander?"

"Beam aboard, have two armed security officers with you if it makes you feel safe. I promise you will not be harmed, however I do have one suggestion for you sir"

"And what would that be Commander?" Riker growled.

"Sir, this planet is in possession of a weapon system that has destroyed at least two vessels that we know of. Now we have boots on the planet looking for this weapon we believe to be installed on some kind of ocean vessel. You should keep your ship out of range of this weapon system, beam aboard sir. We can discuss this in greater detail"

"As you wish commander, make arrangements for myself, my First Officer and two security officers to beam aboard in fifteen minutes. Challenger out"

The screen went blank and finally changed to the sensor image of the Challenger as the bridge crew looked at the Commander in shock.

"Treason? That's a first, even for me" Franks sighed. "Contact Cortez and Rivers, inform them of the situation. I want security officers posted at every sensitive area around the ship. T'Lana, follow me"

"Aye sir" She smiled.

"Flaherty, resume the Con… let Cortez know to report to the ready room the instant he and Rivers has returned. Keep an eye on that ship, do not make any aggressive moves. The last thing we need is to get into a fire fight with that ship, when they signal us lower the shields enough for them too beam through then raise them once more, we don't want an armed assault crew following them"

"Yes Commander"

Nodding too his command crew, he and his first officer once again entered the ready room as T'Lana smiled.

"So, what where you saying before we where interrupted?"

"Ha-ha. We have to figure this out"

"I told you Foster couldn't be trusted" She smiled.

"We both know that, What the hell is going on… treason, assault and theft? I've never stolen anything in my life"

Laughing, T'Lana walked towards him with one eyebrow raised slightly in a mockery of her Vulcan ancestry. It had been an unusual day, moments earlier his former lover had confided in him that she was descended from a Romulan defector, he was to be arrested for treason and other charges and he had also learned the planet below held advanced technology that could destroy a starship from the surface. What else would this day bring, he thought.

"Now I know for a fact that I not true Bill"

"Ohh?" He smiled.

"Academy, your final year. You had a bet with Phillips that you couldn't…"

"I get the point, besides… it wasn't stealing" He smiled.

"And how do you figure that?" She laughed as she folded her arms.

"I bought you those underwear"

Smiling he walked past her as his eyes drifted up and down her body briefly before he sat down at his desk with a slight laugh.

"Hey, the guy at the bar said '_If you can bring in something personal too her… free drinks forever_'" He mocked, with an usual accent.

"Well, you should have asked first. I had better ones" She winked.

"I know… we lived together for awhile, remember? Which brings me to my next question…"

Smiling she pulled a chair closer too him and sat down facing him as he nervously shuffled in his seat.

"I don't know what's gonna happen in the next few hours, let alone the next year. But once this is over, if we survive… lets make it permanent?"

"Molly was right, you suck at this don't you?" She laughed.

"Marry me T'Lana…" He smiled.

Quickly she jumped off her seat and landed in his lap with a large smile on her face as she hugged him tight, almost too tight as he coughed and wheezed as her Vulcan strength almost suffocated him.

"Of course I will… but I can say one thing Bill, you know how to pick your times"

"When better? You know we could not tell anyone about this?"

"I know… we should keep this quiet. What ever happens next, know that I am behind you all the way" She laughed.

"You have too, you're implicated too" He winked.


	8. Chapter 8

An honour guard was present as the Starfleet officers beamed aboard the Excalibur, four officers the aging Captain Jason Riker, his first officer and two heavily armed security officers standing at their sides. Smiling slightly Commander Franks walked towards the Captain with his hand held out in greeting as he spoke softly.

"Captain Jason Riker, Welcome aboard the Excalibur"

"Excalibur?" He smirked.

"Yes sir, it is a very long story… I do not wish for this to be discussed in the transporter bay, but if you wish it sir. However, I have arranged a more… suitable location for this very lengthy discussion"

"I see" He replied with suspicion. "This is my First Officer Commander Larsen, Security Officers Jaden and Chen"

"Welcome aboard, my I present my First Officer, Commander T'Lana, My chief of Security Lieutenant Andrew Cortez and Gunnery Sergeant Rivers"

Slowly the Captain stepped down from the platform and stopped as he faced the old Sergeant before him and smiled slightly as he spoke.

"Rivers, is that you? My god… what are you doing here?"

"Hitching a ride back home, I hope. It's good to see you again Sir" He replied as he stood too attention.

"Please, you've known me for years… at ease soldier and don't call me sir"

"As you wish Captain, Jason"

"Well Commander this has been interesting, we need too talk before the others arrive" He smiled.

"With all due respect sir, what others?"

"Challenger was not the first ship dispatched to locate you, that mission was given too…"

"Let me guess, the Enterprise?" He smiled slightly.

"Yes"

Quickly the Captain followed the officers towards the location where the briefing would take place, a small internal storage bay converted into a makeshift briefing room. The storage bay was once used to house food supplies for a long haul mission, since the Excalibur was only supposed to be on a short-term mission, the room was left vacant and perfect for a small briefing room. In the centre of the small room was carefully placed a metallic table, round with eight chairs, in the centre of the table was carefully place three computer monitors in a triangle formation so that each person sat at the table could observe any data that was displayed and on the centre wall facing the door, a large computer console displaying the ship's status and current mission was displayed. Lining each wall had been placed several consoles showing bridge encoded bridge functions.

Smiling slightly Riker looked around and nodded softly as he took in the dimly lit room.

"Impressive, I see you've made a few modifications"

"One or two sir, we had a lot of time in space with nothing to do. This room can serve as a briefing room and auxiliary bridge if needed. Please, take a seat sir"

Nodding slightly, the Captain sat in a chair facing Franks. On one side of the table the four crew of the Excalibur sat facing the crew of the Challenger.

"So, Commander… lets take this from the top shall we. Why did you take this ship, where are you going and what is your objective?"

"To be honest with your Captain Riker, we did not steal anything. After the attack on the Outpost, I was rescued by Captain Archer and his crew…"

"I'm aware of that Commander, I read the reports" He sighed.

"Excellent, then a history lesson is not needed. I was summoned to Admiral Foster's Office where he gave me a chance to put things right between us"

"Put things Right, What do you mean?" Larsen smiled.

"We had a little… argument about something that had happened a few months earlier. He asked me too take command of this vessel and charged with the mission of recovering a Klingon Bird of Prey that had been damaged and drifted close too our space. After convincing T'Lana to join the mission… we set off too capture that ship and return it too Earth for analysis and back engineering…"

With interest, the Captain listened to the full story as told by Franks and his First Officer, the full report of how they took command of the ship and ordered to capture a valuable Klingon ship.

"So why are you out here?"

"With all due respect Captain Riker, this ship has been sabotaged… our flight plan has been altered and our memory banks erased of all astronomical data, long range communications are dead…"

"Sounds like an interesting story Commander, so why did you have boots on the ground?"

"A good Question Commander Larsen" T'Lana smiled. "It appears that this planet is in possession of some advanced technology far beyond Earth and even Vulcan's capabilities"

"WHAT?" Riker yelled.

"We saw it with out own eyes sir, a holographic display that lit up an entire room. Weapons eerily similar to those used by the Klingon Empire"

"Are you saying the Klingons are involved now?…" Larsen laughed. "…Sir, they're bullshitting us"

Smiling slightly, Franks tapped away at the controls before him. Seconds later, the three screens before them displayed visual information from the conversation Franks, T'Lana and Cortez had in the store on the surface of the planet. Shock overcame the command staff of the Challenger as they watched the holographic star charts light up the tiny room.

"Ohh my god" said Larsen. "How did… I mean how is this…"

"Possible? Keep watching. I always monitor every conversation with video and audio equipment… Every Conversation Captain. Including this one…"

As the file ended, a second file displayed on the screen showing the conversation in the ready room between Franks and the native storeowner from the planet. As the file ended, Franks looked at the seasoned Captain and nodded slightly as Riker looked at his first officer.

"This has to be some kind of a joke…"

"No sir, I saw the look in his eyes… it was not the look of a person who would lie. But you are missing the point sir; we've been sabotaged and set up by Admiral Foster…"

"Impossible, Admiral Foster is an upstanding member of Starfleet Command…" A Security Officer replied.

"Not exactly Mister Chen, Foster is a… member of Starfleet Intelligence, although his position is with Starfleet Security… He _IS_ with Intel. I know… He recruited me. There is a poison within Starfleet, He is at the heart of it I can promise you that. Captain Riker, as one officer too another I'm asking you… Help me take him down"

Slowly Riker looked towards his first officer as the Commander's words echoed around inside his mind, it seemed almost impossible that a high ranking and highly respected member Starfleet Admiralty would be involved in what the Commander was proposing however, some of his words did seem to fit with what he had observed of Starfleet Command over he past few years. Slowly he ran his thumb and index finger through his close cut beard as he spoke.

"I have my orders Commander, I have to place you under arrest and return you and your First Officer too Earth. I'm Sorry…"

"I understand…" He sighed "…However I have a duty to my crew. Captain Riker, Commander Larsen. I am afraid I will have too ask you and your Security Officers too leave this ship, do not challenge us sir. As I said, I will defend this ship and her crew if necessary. I will get my crew home and I will bring down Foster with or without your help"

"Commander, Are you Challenging me?" Riker said as he stood.

"No sir, just letting you know what is about too happen. Cortez, Rivers please escort our guests too the nearest Transporter room"

"Aye sir" Cortez replied. "This way Captain"

Quickly, Cortez and Rivers led the Captain and his Officers towards the Transporter room as Franks slammed his fist onto the table before him as he looked at the ceiling with anger, Slowly T'Lana turned to face him as she spoke calmly.

"That went well, now what?"

"I wish I knew…" He Barked. "I was counting on his help with this. T'Lana, can you access the Challenger's databanks from here?"

"Difficult, but not impossible… what are you thinking?"

"We need an Astrometric Database right? Challenger has one"

"It could be done; of course you'll have to distract them while I do it"

"How long do you need?" He smiled.

"Give me, give me ten minutes"

Slowly he stood as nodded, with a slight one-sided smile on his face he walked towards the nearest intercom.

"Franks to bridge, has Riker and his party left the ship?"

"Confirmed sir, they beamed out a moment ago"

"Thanks Alexis, Helm… back us away from the Challenger, assume defensive posture. Keep the shields raised and all weapons loaded and ready, show them what this has to defend itself with just in case they decide to make a move against us. Under no circumstances are you authorised to return fire upon that ship, not even if provoked, let them make the first move. Science Officer… keep your eyes on the long range scanners; look for any other ships approaching"

"Aye sir, are you expecting reinforcements for the Challenger?"

"Yes, word has it that Enterprise is on her way. One NX Class ship is not a problem, but two can do some real damage to this vessel. Also set up a secondary system to monitor the planet below in case they decide to take pot shots at us with that weapon, Challenger could not take a hit and survive…"

"Franks, I doubt we could to" T'Lana replied.

"I know, but we stand a better chance then the Challenger, I'll be up shortly… Franks out"

Laughing slightly he closed the intercom channel and turned to his First Officer as she spoke.

"Do you still think I'm crazy?"

"The thought had crossed my mind, but I'm beginning to think you're right"

"Praise the Lord!" She mocked. "So, what are _YOU_ going to do about this cursed ship of yours?"

"What ever I can, you'd better get on those file missy… I'll be on the bridge"

Quickly he looked around the briefing room to mak sure they where alone, before he kissed her. As he pulled back from her, he ran his fingertips over her lips and smiled slightly.

"How about we go to Vulcan after Earth, there are plenty of places for us to hide away for a few days"

"I know the perfect place" She winked.

"I bet you do…"

"You and me, no clothes and…"

"I get your point. Besides, I doubt your Mother would be happy to see me, she still blames me for what happened between you and…"

"My mother? She loved you, actually I think she liked you more then she should. It was out of respect for our relationship that she played the cold shoulder"

"Really? I thought she hated me"

"No, she was always asking about you. T'Lon was just her way of sticking to Vulcan traditions of the arranged marriages she was relieved when we started dating"

"I had no idea. Once you're finished, get that tight ass of yours upto the bridge… I could use you on the Helm when Enterprise arrives"

"Aye-Aye Captain" She smiled.

Smiling slightly to herself, she turned towards the nearest console and activated the systems as Franks turned and left the briefing room. Minutes later, he arrived on the bridge of the ship as the Challenger hung before them with her Phase Cannons deployed and ready for combat if necessary.

"Report" He ordered.

"Challenger is hailing us once again. Her armour as activated and all weapon systems are deployed and ready, Picking up another ship on approach. Enterprise will be within range shortly. Also detecting a lot of activity from the surface of the planet"

"What kind of activity Lieutenant?"

"Sensors are detecting a large power build up… I think they're activating the weapon"

"Target?"

"No idea sir, however I do have the location of the weapon, looks like Rivers was right, it's mounted on a large ocean vessel currently near the equator of the planet. We may have to wait for the weapon to fire before…"

"We figure out its target. Alright, open channel to the Challenger"

"Already on screen sir"

Quickly the image on the main screen changed from the ship to the bridge, sat in the centre seat Captain Riker leaned forwards slightly as he spoke.

"Commander Franks, under authorisation of Starfleet Command I am placing you and your First Officer under arrest. Mister Cortez, I am ordering you to relieve the Commander of duty and place him in the Brig immediately after which you will assume command of the Colorado and follow us to Earth"

"Sorry sir, I can't do that" Cortez replied quickly.

"I see. Commander Franks, surrender your ship immediately, or I will be forced to open fire. I do have the authorisation to destroy your ship"

"Riker, don't be a fool. You've seen and heard the full story… you know your orders are false"

"My orders stand; Check your sensors Commander… Another ship is on approach, your out numbered and out gunned"

"Captain, the Enterprise is not my immediate concern. We're detecting a large power build up coming from the surface of the planet… I believe they are preparing to fire their weapon"

"Commander, I've heard some bad stories in my time… but yours takes the first prize for…"

Suddenly a large bolt of energy exploded from the planet below and slammed into the shields protecting Excalibur, sparks flew as consoles exploded behind the Commander as he was thrown to the floor. Quickly he jumped too his feet as he looked at the viewscreen.

"Does that look like my imagination you idiot? Cortez, what the hell just happened?"

"Weapons fire from the surface; shields are down by 20% and holding. Sir if that blast had hit the Challenger. Sir, detecting a second blast… It's targeting the Challenger"

"Damn it, Helm… place us between the Challenger and the planet… divert all power to the shields, take it from the warp engines if needed"

In an instant, the large heavily armoured Starfleet vessel screamed between the planet and the Challenger as the second shot slammed into her shields once again causing explosions too once again tear through the bridge and the rest of the ship.

"Shields are down to 50%, franks we can't take another shot like that"

"You think? Cortez… Phase Cannons, fire a warning shot across the atmosphere of that planet. Let them see what they're up against. Riker, get your ship out of here… we'll cover you"

"What?" Riker yelled.

"What are you stupid or damned deaf… we'll cover your retreat. Get the hell out of here… Alexis, get me the Enterprise on split screen"

"Aye sir, hailing them now"

The screen split to eerie vision of two identical bridges as Captain Archer stood from his command chair and walked next to his helm officer.

"Commander Franks, by order of…"

"Archer, Hold position, we're under powerful attack from the surface… our shields are weakening and almost depleted, we're protecting the Challenger from the surface weapons fire…"

"Franks, Third shot. All hands brace for impact!"

The third shot slammed into the shields causing more damage to the almost crippled ship as Franks and his crew where once again thrown to the floor with a hard crash as smoke began to fill the bridge. Quickly Archer yelled into his screen.

"Frank, report! Franks?"

Dazed for a moment, Franks stood as blood begun to pour from a large cut that had appeared above his left eye.

"I'm fine, everyone still breathing?"

"Barely… We're loosing ventral shielding. The next shot _WILL _breach the hull"

"Challenger, get the hell out of here. Cortez, target that surface weapon will minimal power, cripple it"

"On it sir"

"Archer, keep away from this system, it's definitely hostile"

Slowly, the large sister ship Challenger began to move away from the planet as the Excalibur targeted the weapon on the surface and fired a low power blast with its Phase Cannon. From the large ocean vessel below, an orange coloured beam of energy slammed into the weapon, sparks flew out it as it begun to burn slightly. Shock and awe came over the crew of the ocean vessel, as the deadly ancient weapon system was rendered useless from the attack.

Walking back too his command chair, Franks sat down with a large sigh as T'Lana entered the bridge.

"What the hell just happened Bill?"

"An attack from the surface, Cortez… status on that weapon?"

"Sensors reporting the ship is dead in the water, it's off-line…"

"When I said a distraction, that's not what I meant Bill" T'Lana laughed.

"Ha-ha, take the helm Commander. Archer, you still listening?"

"We're here"

"Riker, you still breathing?"

"Yes, thank you. What's the status of your ship?"

"Shields are down; we've taken a lot of damage"

"Looks like you've been busy Commander, we just picked up an intrusion in our Astrometric database" Riker said sternly.

"Sorry about that, Nice work T'Lana. I take it you're still trying to arrest us after we saved your ship?"

"I have my orders" Riker nodded.

"As do I" Archer sighed. "Thank you for the warning Commander, are you flight worthy?"

"We're in no condition too outrun you both…" Replied T'Lana. "… Best we can get is warp three"

"Archer, hold your position. We'll rendezvous with you in one hour. Riker, do us a favour?"

"The least I could do, what is it?"

"Pull us out of orbit while we make repairs, hopefully that weapon won't be up and running before we can move"

Nodding slightly, Riker moved his ship into position above the Excalibur and deployed the tow cables. With its Impulse Engines at full power both ships begun to slowly move out of orbit as Franks sat back in his seat and wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve.

"Alexis, casualties?"

"Getting reports from all over the ship. We've lost eight people during the last attack"

"Molly?" He sighed.

"She's okay; she's dealing with the casualties"

"Let her know I'm okay, I'll be in the ready room. Once the engines are back on line plot a course for Enterprise best possible speed. T'Lana you have the bridge"


	9. Chapter 9

After the vicious attack on the ship by the mysterious weapon on the surface of the planet, the casualty lists had begun to rise from eight to twelve from all over the ship, including the Marine rescued from the surface of the planet days ago. Since the list had begun to rise Commander Franks had left the bridge after giving his final orders too the crew. Commander T'Lana would command the ship in his absence since he had handed himself over to Captain Archer on board the Enterprise in exchange for the charges against her being dropped. It was also a brilliant play on behalf of the Commander since he now had a chance to talk directly with the legendary Captain face to face. Since all records of the mission upto, the date had been transferred to the Enterprise for analysis by its crew many of the charges against him had been dropped, yet now he had been charged with two new offences. Firing upon a planet resulting in the destruction of the weapon system and the illegal entry into the computers of the Challenger, although he was charged with the offences, he was kept under a light guard in quarters aboard the Enterprise, all that remained aboard the Excalibur was a single final log entry.

_Starship Excalibur, Final Log Entry…_

_Commander W.J. Franks recording._

_It's over, I have spoken personally with Captains Archer and Riker, they have agreed that in light of recent events and the discovery of the sabotage onboard the Excalibur they will recommend that all charges against both myself and T'Lana be dropped pending a full investigation of the mission which brought us here. All though they have not spoken directly with Admiral Foster, Captain Archer has assured me that he has spoken personally with Admiral Black, his direct superior. In addition, since the confession of Miss Foster, Admiral Foster's daughter all charges will be dropped effective immediately. However, I have handed my self over to Captain Archer for the remainder of the journey back to Earth._

_However, I must answer to the charges of firing on the ancient weapon system on the surface of the planet and the illegal entry into the Challenger's computers resulting in the theft of her Astrometric Database, however Captains Archer and Riker have assured me that they will stand by me on these charges since it was my actions that saved both ships from attack by the Ancient Weapon._

_Now I must await the long journey home, well at least I have full run of Enterprise as long as I take a guard with me of course…_

_End Log Entry._

Repairs on the Excalibur where almost completed by the time they reached the Sol System, however the death of twelve of the crew and the arrest of Commander Franks had taken its toll on the exhausted crew, since he beamed aboard the Enterprise no one had seen the Commander but for the exception of his sister Molly, the Excalibur's Chief Medical Officer. Now finally, the exhausted crew had returned home, with the approval of many at Starfleet Command, the charges against both Franks and T'Lana had been dropped however, the result of this ill-fated mission had to be investigated at the highest level.

Sat alone in his office, and reading the many reports that came across the desk of a flag officer of his rank, Admiral Benjamin Foster sighed as the reports continued to cross his desk. It had appeared that every time he cleared one pile, two more appeared in its place, until finally his intercom activated with the sound of his assistant.

"Forgive the intrusion sir, but Captain Archer from Enterprise is here to see you"

"Excellent thank you Lieutenant. Send the Captain in please" He smiled.

"As you wish sir"

The intercom deactivated as he turned back too his reports, moments later his office door opened and the sound of footsteps echoed though the large office, without looking up he smiled as he spoke while he browsed over his many files.

"Captain Archer, I assume you have brought me a little gift?"

"Not quiet!" A voice called out.

In an instant, the Admiral looked up a shock overcame him.

"Well, Commander Franks… where is Captain Archer?"

"Occupied. You and I need to have a little chat… Admiral!"

Slowly, he reached under his desk and placed his hand on the handle of a concealed weapon, reacting quickly; Franks drew the weapon at his side and aimed it directly at the Admiral with a dark smile on his face.

"Not a good idea Ben. Slowly, place your hands on the desk and stand up"

"What?" He laughed.

"I will not count, I will not reply my request, I will not negotiate"

"You're walking a thin line Mister. When security finds you here…"

"Security has been taken care of. It's just you and me"

Nodding slightly, the Admiral complied with his orders as he slowly stood.

"I was hoping not to see you again, I guess it all back fired… but I have a back-up plan" He laughed.

"Why did you do it?"

"In case you didn't realise Mister, we are in a war with a deadly and vastly superior enemy. Excalibur and you where supposed to be a gift…"

"To who?" Franks replied.

"To Whom… You really have no idea what you are dealing with, do you?" He laughed. "Klingons Mister Franks, the Klingons. You see, Excalibur is a Prototype, the Klingons know it. That ship was supposed to be payment for their assistance with the Romulans…"

"Why me?" Franks said as he slowly walked towards him.

"You? Ohh you just sealed the deal. That little outpost of yours, one of the Klingons you killed was the son of a very influential Klingon General, you where a gift to him…"

"So all this time, you played me"

"Like a puppet Mister Franks, all I had to do was pull the right strings and point you in the right direction… Ohh your crew would have been safe, after a very lengthy debriefing, they would have been returned home… most of them anyway"

"I don't like being played _ADMIRAL!_" He growled.

"Ohh but you do it so well" Foster laughed.

"And the sabotage?"

"I had an Engineer reprogram your Helm, you would have met a Klingon ship… five actually. You just had to screw it up"

"Not really, the Engineer you recruited got the co-ordinates wrong, the inept Engineer… Why did you dispatch Enterprise and Challenger? The charges against myself and my first officer?"

Slowly, the Admiral raised his hands off the desk and stood tall as he straightened his tunic with a large smile on his face.

"Bait Franks, Just pure bait. When I heard that you had your lovely friend as your first officer… it was an opportunity to ensure your co-operation. I knew you didn't care about yourself, but the Vulcan woman, she's someone special to you. The charges would have been made anyway; I just had too make a few changes. I dispatched Enterprise and Challenger to make it look good"

Quickly, the Admiral reached behind his chair and drew a Phase-Pistol and aimed it directly at the Commander with a slight smile on his face. Slowly Foster walked around the desk and stood facing the Commander as he kept his weapon trained on Franks.

"Now, lower your weapon Franks"

"I don't think so…" He smiled.

The sound of footsteps closing on them caught the attention of the Admiral as three Starfleet Security Officers entered with their weapons drawn, at either side of the three stood Archer and Riker.

"I will tell you once more Franks, Lower your weapon. Captain Archer, this man broke into my office and attempted to shoot me. Arrest him please"

Smiling Archer walked towards the two men as he spoke.

"Lower your weapon"

"Thank you Captain" The Admiral said with a smile.

"Not him, You Admiral, Lower your weapon"

"_WHAT?_" He yelled.

With a smile, Franks lowered his Phase-Pistol as he reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a small recording device. Slowly, he pressed a control as the last conversation was replied.

"Like I said Riker, I record every conversation. Captain Archer, I believe you will want this?"

"You bastard…"

Quickly, Foster raised his weapon. Acting purely on instinct and his training, Franks dropped too his knees and fired his weapon at the Admiral hitting him in his chest. As the Admiral fell, Franks stood and handed his weapon to the Captain at his side.

"Damn that felt good"

"Surprised you had it set on Stun Commander"

Laughing slightly, Franks left the Office as he replied with a cold tone in his voice that made the Captain shiver slightly.

"Was it? I guess we all make mistakes sir"

For three days, the actions of Admiral Foster were carefully examined by Starfleet Command. Eventually he was charged with treason, sabotage and a long list of charges against him. However before he was due for trail he disappeared from custody along with all files of his actions and his daughter Anna. The charges against Commander Franks and his crew had been dropped, they where commended on their actions during the last mission, each of them promoted one rank and given Starfleet's highest commendation for their actions, Chief Medical Officer of the Excalibur retired from Service and returned to Private Practice. Andrew Cortez remained onboard the ship as Chief of Security and Tactical with the rank of Lieutenant Commander. After a long hearing on the last mission, Captain William J. Franks and his First Officer T'Lana left Earth for Vulcan where they married in a secret ceremony. After a one week shore leave while the ship was repaired and upgraded, Captain Franks returned to his ship as Commanding Officer. Captain T'Lana was offered a command of her own, yet she turned down the position and her promotion to return to the Excalibur as First Officer and Chief of Flight Control.


End file.
